I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of apparatus that may increase horsepower, torque, or fuel efficiency in internal combustion engines.
II. Background and Prior Art
There are many different devices available to consumers that are designed to increase power and torque and to improve fuel efficiency in the internal combustion engines of automobiles. One such product is known as a throttle body spacer. Such devices are available from several manufacturers including Airaid®, Jet Performance Products™, and AEM™. They are especially useful with sport utility vehicles, such as Jeep® vehicles, and with any engine having 4.0 L displacement throughout the whole RMP range. The prior art products are machined from aluminum and are square with a hole in the center. Throttle body spacers are typically designed to be installed between the engine's throttle body and intake manifold.
However, the prior art devices leave unburned fuel in the manifold so the devices fail to increase performance and have little if any effect on fuel efficiency. Another drawback is that the devices of the prior unit give a jerky response below fifty-five miles per hour and fail to provide the desired results at speeds above fifty-five miles per hour, as well as at higher revolutions per minute (RPM). These prior designs use aluminum material, which absorbs tremendous heat, reducing efficiency. They also have a rigid surface that can be described as a screw-like texture with grooved, circular indentations on the walls of the center bore hole. These indentations restrict and slow down the air flow, especially at speeds above fifty-five miles per hour, resulting in minimal performance gains. The rigid surface also facilitates the accumulation of carbon deposits, which further slows air transition and reduces effectiveness. The available products in the industry fail to overcome these deficiencies; they do not increase fuel efficiency and are only remotely useful at very slow speeds.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a throttle body spacer that effectively increases horsepower, torque, and fuel efficiency of internal combustion engines.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a throttle body spacer that improves air flow transitions as well as air fuel mixture atomization.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a throttle body spacer with reduced heat absorption and cooler air transfer.
It is also an object of the present invention is to provide a throttle body spacer that reduces carbon deposit buildup.